herofandomcom-20200223-history
Piggley Winks
Piggley Winks is the son and eldest child of Padrig and Elly Winks, the older brother of Molly, the father of Ciara, the grandfather of Meg, Sean and Seamus, the best friend of Ferny Toro and Dannan O'Mallard and is the main protagonist of Jakers!: The Adventures of Piggley Winks. He is voiced by Maile Flanagan (who is also the English voice actress for Naruto Uzumaki) as a child and the late Peadar Lamb as an adult. Throughout each episode Piggley is seen as a 8 (later 9) year-old anthropomorphic pig living on Raloo Farm in the village of Tara in Ireland during the 1950s with his parents Padraig and Elly and younger sister Molly. He also has adventures with his friends Ferny and Dannan. In the episode "Rock Around the Cluck", Piggley discovers Rock and Roll (which emerged during the 1950s) and formed a band with Ferny and Dannan called The Raloo Rockers. At the start and end of each episode it shows a now elderly Piggley living in America (or England in the UK version) with his daughter Ciara and her children Meg, Sean and Seamus who Piggley tells his childhood adventures to. At the end of each episode, Piggley would break the fourth wall by looking to the viewers and winking at them. In the two-part episode "Wish Upon a Story", Piggley celebrates his birthday and is visited by a now adult Ferny (who serves as an honorary uncle to Meg, Sean and Seamus). Appearance As a child Piggley wore a cream coloured jumper, brown shorts and green Wellington boots. As an adult Piggley wears once again a cream coloured jumper thought now wears brown trousers, slippers, glasses, a red scarf and a flat cap. Gallery Imageyoungpiggley.jpg Imagetrio3.jpg|The Raloo Rockers Imagetrio2.jpg Imagetrio1.jpg|Piggley with his friends Ferny and Dannan imagepva.jpg|Young Piggley with his voice actress Maile Flanagan imagetrioj.jpg Imagejakerspigglyvhector.jpeg|Piggley and his rival Hector McBadger imagejakerspiggleyhector.jpeg imagejakerspfdm.jpeg|Piggley, Molly, Ferny and Dannan imagejakerspiggleyfernydannan.jpeg Imagejakerspiggleypadrig.jpeg|Piggley and his father Padrig Imagejakerspiggleyelly.jpeg|Piggley and his mother Elly imagejakerstaopwppd.jpeg|Piggley plays detective imagejakersgpssm.jpeg|Adult Piggley with his grandchildren Sean, Seamus and Meg imagejakerspiggleyciara.jpeg|Piggley and his daughter Ciara imagejakersadultpiggleyferny.jpeg|Adult Piggley and Ferny Grandpa-piggley-jakers-the-adventures-of-piggley-winks-18.7.jpg Images.jpeg.jpg|Piggley winking. Trivia *In one episode, Piggley mentions having an uncle, but it is not known if he is related to Piggley through Padraig or Elly. *In the episode "The Case of the Big Sty", it is revealed that Piggley's favourite radio show is Piggley Trotter, Private Eye and as a child, he and Ferny who play detectives. *Piggley's favourite colour is green and his favourite food is apple pie. *In the episode "The Cat Came Back and Back", it is revealed that the story Piggley tells to Sean and Seamus in the episode, was also one he told Ciara when she was younger, thus revealing that Piggley also recounted his childhood adventures to Ciara. Category:Kids Category:Siblings Category:Elderly Category:Animals Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Titular Category:Male Category:Heroes from the Past Category:On & Off Category:Big Good Category:Wise Category:Arrogant Category:Parents Category:Self-Aware Category:Cowards Category:Dimwits Category:Selfless Category:Merciful Category:Honorable